The Cherry Blossom and The Crescent
by khunrimhotwalkerz
Summary: Aku mencintainya. Sangat-sangat-sangat mencintainya. Tidak bisakah kami bersatu hanya karena perbedaan ini? –Suzy- Inspired by My Girlfriend is Gumiho (2010), Gu Family Book (2013), The Necromancer (Michael Scott)


**The Cherry Blossom and The Crescent**

**Length**

Chaptered

**Ratting**

PG-15

**Genre**

Romance, Fantasy

**Author**

Khunrimhotwalkerz

**Cast**

Lee Junho (2PM)

Bae Suzy (Miss A)

**A/N**

Annyeong reader ku sekalian! Mianhae ya, bukannya ngelanjutin FF Playground kemaren, gw malah bikin FF baru -_-

Maklumlah, penyakit author kambuh lagi. Writer Block! Ini penyakit emang nggak ada obatnya ya? Dan lagi-lagi gw make cast namjanya Junho -_-

Nggak ada imajinatifnya ya? *banget ._. FF ini juga tericpirasi dari berbagai drama yang mengisahkan cinta makhluk yang "berbeda" dengan manusia. Warning untuk typo yang bertebaran, alur nggak jelas dan terlalu cepat, cerita yang jelek dan nggak imajintaif. Oke deh, happy Reading all… jangan lupa RCL ya? = ]

Author POV

Seorang namja dengan jas panjang dan kacamata yang membingkai mata sipitnya melewati rumah minimalis yang bercat sama dengan jasnya; putih bersih. Rumah itu memiliki taman yang ditumbuhi berbagai macam bunga. Tulip, gypsophilla, baby's breath dan beberapa tanaman perdu menghiasi taman. Sebuah kolam ikan dengan air mancur yang mengalir di atasnya menambah keasrian taman. Tetapi yang paling menarik adalah sebuah pohon sakura di tengah-tengah taman yang bunganya berjatuhan di terpa angin, membuat taman itu seperti mendapat hujan bunga sakura. Pohon itu seolah selalu berbunga walau ratusan kelopaknya berjatuhan. Rumah mungil itu hanya di batasi pagarr putih setinggi dada dengan alamanda yang merambatinya sehingga siapapun dapat melihat kecantikan taman beserta pemiliknya. Namja itu berhenti tepat di depan rumah itu. Dipandanginya yeoja cantik pemilik rumah yang sedang duduk santai sambil meminum teh di beranda rumahnya. Menyadari dirinya sedang di awasi, ia mengangkat kepalanya, memberikan senyum manis pada sosok di luar pagar yang memandanginya.

"Masuklah! Kau tidak ingin mampir?" Gadis itu menawari sang dokter yang hanya tersenyum malu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Aniyo, lain kali saja," dokter itu tersenyum menampilkan smiling eyesnya kemudian berlalu pergi. Setelah ia rasa jauh dari pandangan sang gadis. Dokter itu menyentuh dadanya dan merasakan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. "Ada apa denganku?" ia meletakkan telapak tangannya ke atas dahinya tapi tak ada yang aneh, suhu tubuhnya normal. "Aigoo, aku ini kan seorang dokter, tapi kenapa aku tak bisa mengenali tubuhku sendiri sih?" kemudian, ia menghela nafasnya sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

Pagi-pagi sekali, sang dokter sudah bersiap pergi bekerja. Ia memanggang roti sekedar untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong. Setelah itu, di raihnya tas kerja dan jas putihnya meninggalkan rumah kecilnya yang nyaman. Ia membuka kliniknya yang berjarak tak begitu jauh dari rumahnya. Di depan klinik itu terpampang sebuah papan bertuliskan "DOKTER UMUM, dr. Lee Junho, jam prektek 07.00 – 17.00". setiap hari, klinik itu tak pernah sepi pengunjung. Ada saja pasien yang berobat dengan bermacam-macam penyakitnya. Lee Junho selalu melayani mereka dengan sabar dan senyumnya yang ramah. Itulah yang semakin membuatnya terkenal dan memiliki banyak pasien. Bahkan beberapa gadis remaja sengaja menggores kulit mereka sekedar untuk bertemu dengan dokter rupawan itu. Seorang dokter yang baik, ramah, tampan. Siapa yang tak menyukainya? Tua muda, pria wanita semua penduduk di kota kecil itu menyukai kepribadiannya. Di tambah lagi sikap dermawannya yang tak selalu menagih biaya pengobatan pasiennya jika tak mampu. Seorang Lee Junho, lulusan universitas terkemuka di Seoul. Sejak ia di angkat menjadi dokter, ia di tugaskan di sebuah kota kecil di pulau Jeju. Ia hidup mandiri di sana, menyewa rumah kecil, makan dengan apapun yang ada di dapur rumahnya. Jauh dari kemewahan yang selalu menemaninya sejak kecil. Junho memang berasal dari keluarga yang berada. Tapi ia lebih menyukai keadaannya yang sekarang. Hidup mandiri tanpa di bayang-bayangi kekayaan keluarganya. Ia bahkan menolak setiap ayahnya mengiriminya uang setiap bulan. Ia benar-benar ingin hidup sendiri di sebuah desa kecil yang jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota Seoul, dengan udaranya yang masih bersih dan kicauan burung yang selalu terdengar setiap ia membuka jendela kamarnya di pagi hari.

Menjelang sore ia bersiap menutup kliniknya. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, ia berjalan kaki pulang ke rumah melewati rumah putih milik seorang gadis yang sama misteriusnya dengan rumah itu sendiri. Orang-orang di sana menganggap kepindahan gadis itu aneh dan terasa ganjil. Saat itu Junho berada di Seoul, memenuhi panggilan dari rumah sakit pusat tempatnya bernaung sekaligus menengok keluarganya. Ketika ia kembali, ia mendapati rumah yang dulunya kusam, tak terawat dan tak berpenghuni telah berubah menjadi rumah mungil bercat putih bersih dengan taman beraneka tumbuhan di depannya dan seorang gadis cantik menghuni rumah tersebut. Hanya 1 fakta yang ia ketahui tentang gadis itu, namanya Bae Suzy. Selain itu ia tak pernah tahu. Baik asal-usulnya, latar belakangnya, atau gadis itu masih punya keluarga atau tidak.

Ia melihat rumah putih itu. Pagarnya terbuka lebar, begitupun dengan pintu rumahnya. Rasa penasaran menarik kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam. Ia mengetuk pintu sekedar memastikan pemilknya berada di r umah. Tak mendapat jawaban, Junho masuk ke dalam. Ia mencari-cari sosok Bae Suzy di sudut-sudut ruang tamu. Kosong. Ia meneruskan langkahnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati tubuh Suzy tergeletak di ruang tengah dengan lengan dan kepala yang terluka. Ia membopong tubuh Suzy ke dalam sebuah kamar dan membaringkannya. Kemudian ia obati luka Suzy dengan seadanya obat yang ia bawa. Junho duduk di tepi ranjang menunggu Suzy sadar. Ia mengamati setiap inci wajah Suzy. Kulitnya yang seputih susu, hidungnya yang mancung dan matanya yang kecil. Ia harus mulai menghafalnya. Lama Junho menunggu, perlahan mata gadis itu terbuka. Setelah ia berhasil mencerna cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retinanya, barulah ia menyadari siapa sosok yang berada di dekatnya. Ia segera menegakkan tubuhnya tapi kepalanya masih tertunduk.

"Kau sudah sadar, apa sudah merasa baikan? Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi padamu?" Junho menyerbu dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Gadis itu masih terdiam. "Kalau begitu, kau tahu siapa aku bukan?" gadis itu menoleh. Ia bertekad menjawab pertanyaan Junho yang satu ini.

"Tentu saja, kau dokter Lee Junho yang setiap sore selalu berdiri di depan pagar memandangi rumahku," jawab Suzy dengan wajah innocent nya. Junho trsenyum geli mendengarnya. Tak ada yang salah dengan ucapan Suzy. Hanya saja ucapan Suzy barusan seolah membuat Junho seperti seorang penguntit.

"Kau tunggu sebentar, akan ku buatkan sesuatu untukmu," Junho beranjak keluar kamar dan pergi ke dapur rumah itu. Gadis itu juga tinggal sendiri, tapi isi kulkasnya jauh lebih banyak dan bervariasi dari milik Junho. Beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali ke kamar dengan semangkuk dakjuk dan cokelat hangat. "Makanlah ini dulu, aku yakin perutmu pasti kosong," Suzy segera melahap dakjuk buatan Junho tanpa tersisa begitupun dengan cokelat hangatnya. "Wah, ternyata kau memang sangat kelaparan," Suzy hanya tersipu malu membuat pipnya merona. "Aku tak tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, tapi aku sangat senang jika kau mau bercerita, siapa tahu kau bisa membantu," Junho memancing Suzy agar lebih terbuka padanya. "Aku… aku hanya terjatuh, itu saja," jawab Suzy berbohong. "Begitukah? Aku sudah mengobati lukamu. Kau harus mengganti perbannya setiap hari. Jangan lupa antibiotiknya juga di minum. Jika kau kehabisan obat, kau bisa datang ke klinik ku," Junho menjelaskan panjang lebar. "Kurasa kau sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang. Aku akan pergi kalau begitu," Junho hendak beranjak tapi tangannya di cegah oleh Suzy.

"Dokter, tolong jangan pergi. Tinggallah di sini untuk malam ini saja,"

"Apa?" Junho sedikit bingung dengan permintaan aneh Suzy. Tapi di lihat dari sorot matanya yang tampak ketakutan, Junho yakin pasti ada hal buruk menimpanya sehingga menimbulkan trauma dan ketakuta yang membekas. "Baiklah, aku akan tetap di sini. Aku juga tak bisa membiarkan pasienku begitu saja dan kupastikan tak akan ada hal buruk lagi yang menimpamu," Junho menenangkan Suzy dan memberikan senyumannya pada gadis itu. Membuat Suzy semakin yakin ia akan aman asalkan ada Junho di sisinya.

Junho mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk di dekat jendela, sedikit jauh dari ranjang tempat Suzy berbaring. Ia tak ingin gadis itu berpikiran macam-macam dan malah merasa terancam oleh kehadirannya. Suzy mencoba memejamkan matanya tapi ia tak kunjung tertidur. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya. Di lihatnya Junho yang menghadap ke jendela memandangi rembulan yang berbentuk sabit. Tangannya menyangga kepalanya yang berulang kali hampir terjatuh. Suzy merasa sedikit kasihan dan menyesal telah membuat Junho menungguinya. Pria itu pasti lelah setelah seharian berada di klinik dan waktu istirahatnya ia gunakan untuk menjaga Suzy. Gadis itu bangun dan mengambil selimut dari dalam lemarinya. Ia menyelimuti tubuh Junho. "Selamat tidur dokter, maaf sudah merepotkanmu dan terima kasih kau sudah menolongku," bisik Suzy pelan. Kemudian ia kembali berbaring di ranjangnya. Memejamkan matanya hingga terlelap dalam dunia mimpinya.

Junho sempat terbangun dari tidur yang tak ia sengaja itu dan mendapati selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum dan melihat kea rah Suzy yang sudah terlelap. Rasa kantuknya menghilang. Di pandanginya Suzy dari tempatnya duduk. Matanya tak lagi terpejam hingga pagi menjelang.

Pagi hari ketika berkas-berkas sinar matahari menembus celah jendela memaksa kedua mata Suzy terbuka. Aroma sedap menyapa penciumannya membuatnya beranjak dari tidur mengikuti arah bau lezat tersebut. Ia melihat sang dokter memasak sesuatu di dapur mungilnya. Sang dokter menyadari kehadiran gadis tersebut. "Kau sudah bangun? Aku hampir selesai membuat sarapan," Junho mengambil sebuah piring dan meletakkan omurice lezat hasil buatannya. "Makanlah! Mianhaeyo, aku tak bisa berada di sini terlalu lama. Aku harus segera membuka klinikku. Setelah selesai sarapan jangan lupa minum antibiotiknya. Dan ingat untuk selalu mengganti perbannya. Jika obat yang ku berikan habis, datang saja ke klinikku. Aku harus pergi dulu," Junho hendak pergi tapi Suzy menahannya.

"Tunggu! Biar ku antar sampai ke depan,"

"Tidak perlu, kau makan saja nanti omurice nya dingin. Aku pergi. Sampai jumpa," Junho melambaikan tangannya dan beranjak pergi sambil memanggul tasnya. Suzy hanya terdiam memandangi punggung Junho yang semakin menjauh.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Suzy memutuskan pergi ke klinik Junho. Dari luar klinik itu sudah sangat ramai. Ia memberanikan diri melangkah memasuki klinik hingga seseorang menegurnya.

"Agassi, jika kau ingin berobat kau harus mengantri," ujar seorang ahjussi. Suzy terdiam. Ia memandangi sederet orang yang duduk sambil menunggu gilirannya di panggil. Suzy terpaksa menarik kakinya mundur dan duduk di deretan bangku paling akhir. Ini akan terasa lama. Ia tak menyangka pasien Junho sebanyak itu. Suzy menunggu sambil terkantuk-kantuk. Kepalanya berulang kali hampir jatuh. Hingga seorang ahjumma, pasien terakhir sebelum Suzy, menyentuh pundak gadis itu pelan dan membuatnya tersadar.

"Agassi, sekarang giliranmu. Masuklah!" ujar ahjumma itu ramah. Suzy segera masuk dan mendapati Junho yang sibuk dengan setumpuk clipboard hasil pemeriksaan pasiennya.

"Permisi," ucapan Suzy membuat Junho berhenti dari kesibukannya sejenak.

"Oh, kau Suzy-ssi. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa obat yang ku berikan sudah habis?"

"Aku jauh lebih baik. Lukaku sudah sembuh total. Aku tidak terlalu membutuhkan obat itu."

"Benarkah? Kau yakin? Kalau begitu biar ku periksa kondisimu dulu," Junho mulai memeriksa kondisi tubuh Suzy.

"Ini sedikit aneh, orang tidak akan sembuh secepat ini mengingat lukamu cukup parah," Junho mengerutkan keningnya setelah memeriksa Suzy.

"Oh, itu tubuhku memang cepat sekali sembuhnya," ucap Suzy tergagap mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Tapi, syukurlah kau sudah sembuh. Aku lega sekarang," Junho berbalik hendak membereskan peralatan medisnya.

"Dokter Lee!" panggil Suzy. "Ne," Junho menoleh kea rah Suzy yang masih duduk di tepi ranjang pasien. "Bolehkah aku membantu di klinikmu? Kau bekerja sendirian sedangkan kulihat pasienmu sangat banyak jadi mungkin kau membutuhkan sedikit bantuan," tawar Suzy ragu-ragu. Junho diam sejenak memikirkannya. "Hmmmm, geurae. Kau boleh membantu. Tapi aku tak berjanji untuk menggajimu,"

"Gwaenchana, aku membantu sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena sudah menolongku," Junho tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia tak perlu repot-repot lagi setiap sore melewati rumahnya hanya untuk melihat gadis itu. Mulai sekarang gadis itu sendiri yang akan mendatanginya. Berada di kliniknya mulai pagi hingga sore.

Dan begitulah, mulai keesokan harinya ia bekerja membantu Junho. Dari mendata pasien, menyiapkan obat sampai menenangkan anak kecil yang menangis karena takut di suntik. Mereka berdua bekerja dengan senang hati. Terutama Junho. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari Suzy. Hingga terkadang ia tak berkonsentrasi dan lupa apa yang ia kerjakan saat itu.

Hari Minggu tiba. Juno menutup kliniknya. Ia sudah menyiapkan sesuatu special untuk Suzy. "Kita mau kemana Dokter Lee?" Tanya Suzy ketika Junho membawanya pergi dengan mobilnya. "Ke suatu tempat. Untuk bersenang-senang setelah 1 minggu dijenuhkan pekerjaan di klinik," Suzy menunjukkan raut wajah penasarannya. Tapi ia memilih diam tak bertanya lebih lanjut. Mobil Junho berhenti di sebuah pos pendakian. "Ada sebuah tempat bagus di puncak gunung Halla. Tempat itu memang tidak berada di rute pendakian, tapi aku sudah sangat hafal tempat itu. Aku ingin menunjukkannya padamu," Junho berkata seolah menjawab rasa penasaran Suzy. Ia mengambil tas besar yang ada di jok belakang. "Aku sudah membawa perlengkapan mendaki. Kau bisa berganti pakaian di pos itu," tuturnya. Suzy mengangguk menuruti perintah Junho. Tak lama kemudian mereka sudah siap untuk mendaki gunung Halla. "Ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang menyenangkan. Ku harap kau juga menikmatinya,"

"Tentu saja, pasti menyenangkan," mereka mulai melakukan pendakian. Melewati hutan di kaki gunung Halla. Raut wajah Suzy berubah ketika mereka melewati hutan lebat itu. Ia gelisah dan cemas. Suara burung gagak dan pepohonan yang meranggas membuat hutan itu menjadi misterius. Gadis itu merasakan aura aneh di antara pohon-pohon tinggi menjulang. Ia menoleh ke kanan dank e kiri memastikan sesuatu. Kakinya terus melangkah semakin cepat mendahului Junho. Ia tak memperhatiakan langkahnya hingga kakinya terjerat sulur tanaman dan terjerembab di tanah. "Aduh," pekiknya. Junho segera menghampiri gadis malang itu. "Gwaenchana? Tak perlu terburu-buru, santai saja. kau jadi tidak memperhatikan jalanmu," Junho membantu Suzy terlepas dari jeratan sulur di kakinya. "Apa ada yang terluka?" Suzy menggeleng meskipun sebenarnya lututnya sakit saat ia mendarat di tanah kasar tadi. Ia tak ingin membuat dokter itu khawatir. "Kau yakin? Ku lihat kau tampak gelisah tadi. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Junhomasih tak percaya. "Aku memang baik-baik saja. kau tak perlu khawatir dokter," Suzy mengulas senyum tipis yang di paksakan berharap pria itu tak lagi khawatir padanya.

"Geurae," Junho mengulurkan tangannya membantu Suzy berdiri. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Suzy. "Jangan pernah melepaskannya. Aku tak ingin kau jatuh lagi. perhatikan langkahmu Suzy-ssi. Arasseo?" Suzy mengangguk. Hatinya tak lagi gelisah. Ia jauh lebih tenang. Ia percaya pria itu akan menjaganya. Gadis itu mempererat genggamannya. Merasakan kehangatan tangan sang dokter yang memberinya kekuatan. Mereka kembali melangkah melewati hutan yang seolah tak berujung itu.

1 jam melakukan pendakian akhirnya mereka sampai di puncak gunung Halla. "Kita sudah sampai," ujar Junho. Sekarang mereka sudah berada di tempat yang di maksud Junho. Tapi tempat itu berbeda. Tidak seperti yang Junho bayangkan. Di depan mereka terhmpar padang rumput yang mengering. Pepohonan rindang yang meranggas menyisakan dedaunan coklat yang jatuh ke bawah. Bunga-bunga di sana tampak layu seperti tak lagi hidup. "Kenapa begini? Harusnya ini sebuah padang bunga cantik. Tapi mengapa sekarang hanya berisi tanaman yang sudah mati?" tampak jelas kekecewaan di wajah Junho. Ia kecewa dan sedih tak bisa menunjukkan keindahan tempat itu. Ia merasa sia-sia berada di sana. Suzy tak tega melihat kesedihan Junho. Pria itu sudah banyak membantunya. Ia tak ingin melihat raut kecewa Junho. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya . "Junho-ssi, tempat ini memang padang bunga yang cantik,"

"Apa? Tapi kau lihat sendiri kan, tempat ini sudah kering. Semuanya bewarna coklat," ia bingung mendengar penuturan aneh Suzy. "Tutuplah matamu!" perintah Suzy. Junho semakin bingung. Tapi ia turuti saja permintaan Suzy. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya. Rerumputan yang ia injak kemabli bewarna hijau segar. Tangannya bermain-main menyentuh bunga-bunga yang layu. Seolah mendapat energy dari sentuhan Suzy, bunga-bunga itu kembali hidup dan mekar dengan cantiknya. Gadis itu berputar-putar menggerakkan jemarinya. Menyentuh apapun yang ada di sana. Padang kering itu kembali menjadi padang bunga yang indah. Suzy berhasil menghidupkan kembali padang yang kering itu. Ia berdiri di depan pohon besar yang tak berdaun lagi. kedua tangannya menyentuh batang pohon. Dan seketika itu juga daunnya kembali tumbuh. Beberapa buah ranum muncul di antara ranting pohon. tempat itu telah berubah hidup kembali berkat sentuhan Suzy. "Dokter, sekarang buka matamu!" teriak Suzy. Junho membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Mata sipitnya membelalak lebar melihat hamparan padang bunga di depannya. "Wah, ini nyata bukan?" ia mengusap matanya berkali-kali. Ia pikir ini hanya halusinasinya saja. Ia usap matnya berkali-kali. tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Padang bunga itu masih terlihat olehnya. "Ini nyata!" pekiknya girang. "Tapi bagaimana bisa? Beberapa menit yang lalu tempat ini sangat buruk," berapa kalipun ia berpikir, ia tetap tak mendapat jawaban keanehan itu. Ia pandangi Suzy di kejauhan yang duduk di atas permadani hijau di kelilingi kupu-kupu dan kelinci yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana. Aura kecantikannya semakin terpancar di mata Junho. Ia melihat gerombolan bunga gypsophilla di sampingnya. Di ambilnya beberapa tangkai untuk di rangkai sebagai mahkota.

"Suzy-ssi!" ia menghampiri Suzy. Tangannya yang menggenggam mahkota bunga gypsophilla ia sembunyikan di balik punggngnya. "Lihat ini," ia memakaikan mahkota itu di kepala Suzy. "Yeppuda! Kau jadi semakin cantik," puji Junho. "Benarkah? Kurasa mahkota ini yang cantik, aku sama sekali tidak secantik itu," Suzy merendahkan diri. "Anniyo, kau sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat cantik. Secantik padang bunga ini," Suzy hanya tersipu malu. Semburat merah muncul di pipinya. "Ah, aku sungguh takjub padamu. Bagaimana bisa kau membuat padang gersang ini menjadi kembali indah," Junho merebahkan tubuhnya di atas permadani rumput. "A-anniyo, aku tak melakukan apapun. Kurasa tanaman di sini tumbuh dengan sendirinya," jawab Suzy gugup. "Kau ini, mana ada tanaman yang tumbuh sendiri dalam waktu sesingkat itu,"

"Mungkin mereka kasihan melihat raut wajahmu yang kecewa itu," gurau Suzy. "Hahahaha…. Apa wajahku semelas itu sampai tanaman pun merasa kasihan padaku? Ah, kurasa aku punya bakat menumbuhkan tanaman dengan wajahku ini. Jadi aku tak membutuhkan air ataupun pupuk," Junho tergelak mendegar gurauan Suzy. Gadis itu ikut berbaring di sisi Junho. "Kenapa mataharinya terik sekali?" Junho merasakan wajahnya tertempa cahaya matahari hingga mata sipitnya tak mampu terbuka. Diam-diam Suzy menggerakkan jarinya. Ranting pohon yang ada di dekat mereka tumbuh memanjang melindungi Junho dan Suzy dari sengatan sinar matahari. "Ah, begini lebih baik. Kurasa aku memang bisa menumbuhkan tanaman dengan ekspresi wajahku," Junho tersenyum. Membuat Suzy semakin terpesona oleh charisma sang dokter. "Suzy-ssi, maksudku Suzy-ah," panggil Junho. Gadis itu menoleh menatap pria yang memanggilnya. Junho mentap manic Suzy. "Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Mungkin kau berpikir aku sudah gila, tapi aku sendiri juga tak lagi bisa memahami tubuhku. Setiap aku melihatmu jantungku berdetak tak terkendali. Aku bahkan tak bisa jika tak melihatmu seharian. Aku pikir aku mengidap suatu penyakit. Tapi penyakit yang kuderita tak seperti penyakit yang biasa kutangani. Itu mungkin lucu. Seorang dokter tak mampu menangani penyakit yang ia derita. Sebenarnya aku…."

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dokter?" Suzy menyela. Ia semakin tak mengerti alur pembicaraan Junho yang berbelit-belit. Junho menarik napasnya. "Aku-aku mencintaimu Suzy-ah, mungkin ini gila kita belum lama kenal tapi aku sudah…." Suzy meletakkan jarinya di bibir Junho. "Aku juga mencintaimu dokter Lee, maksudku Junho oppa. Jadi berhentilah berbicara terlalu berbelit-belit," Suzy tersenyum manis seusai memberikan jawabannya yang otomatis membuat mata Junho melebar tak percaya. "Benarkah itu? Kau tak bohong," Junho bangkit dan Suzy mengikutinya. "Geurae, aku sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat mencintaimu oppa," Suzy meyakinkan Junho. Dokter itu sangat bahagia, ia meraih Suzy ke dalam pelukannya. "Hari ini aku menjadi dokter paling berbahagia. Aku akan melindungimu dan menjagamu. Takkan ku lepaskan genggaman tanganku. Aku berjanji," bisiknya di telinga Suzy. "Hari ini aku juga menjadi gadis yang paling beruntung. Menjadi wanita milik dokter baik sepertimu membuatku bahagia. Kau harus menepati janjimu. Jangan pernah melepasku dan meninggalkanku apapun yang terjadi. Kau harus selalu berada di sisiku. Berjanjilah padaku," Suzy mengacungkan kelingkingnya. "Aku berjanji," Junho mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan milik Suzy. Gadis itu tersenyum. Hatinya menjadi sangat tenang. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba ia mengecup pipi Junho cepat. "Ya! Kau curang, enak saja menciumku tanpa izin," protes Junho. Suzy terkikik geli. "Kalau begitu aku meminta izin untuk menciummu dokter Lee,"

"Kenapa kau masih memanggilku dokter Lee? Panggil aku Junho oppa," perintah Junho

"Sirrheo!" seru Suzy. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Junho. "Ya! Awas kau!" Suzy berdiri hendak berlari menghindar. Tapi terlambat. Tangannya di tarik oleh Junho membuat gadis itu jatuh ke pelukan Junho. Wajah mereka menjadi semakin dekat. gadis itu dapat merasakan jantungnya semakin berdebar-debar. Junho semakin mendekatkan jarak antara mereka. Bibirnya perlahan mengecup milik Suzy. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya. Merasakan lembutnya ciuman sang pria di bibirnya. Darahnya serasa berdesir. Angin semilir berhembus perlahan. Menyibak anak rambut keduanya. Pepohonan dan tumbuhan ikut melambai di terpa angin. Seolah merasa bahagia bersama dua pasangan itu.

"Oppa, ini sudah senja. Sebaiknya kita turun,"

"Ah, kau benar. Waktu terasa begitu cepat ya, baiklah kita pulang," Junho menggenggam tangan Suzy. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuruni gunung. Hari semakin gelap ketika mereka masih mengitari hutan di kaki gunung. Tampaknya mereka tersesat.

"Kau yakin ini jalan yang kita lewati tadi? Kita harus melewati hutan ini sebelum malam semakin larut," Suzy mulai gelisah. Sama seperti sebelumnya ketika mereka melewati hutan ini. Ia tak pernah bisa tenang sebelum keluar dari tempat yang paling ia takuti itu.

"Tenang saja, kau tak perlu takut. Aku sudah sangat sering melewati hutan ini dan aku hapal betul jalannya,"

"Tapi tidak di malam hari bukan?" Junho terdiam. Malam hari memang sedikit membuatnya kesusahan mencari jalan.

"Ya, memang. Tapi kau tak perlu takut. Aku akan melindungimu," Suzy menghela nafas. Meski Junho berkata begitupun ia tak bisa tenang. Bahaya yang mengancam mereka bukan sesuatu yang biasa. Junho tak akan bisa menghadapinya sendirian.

Mereka terus berjalan di kegelapan malam yang mencekam. Hanya lampu senter dan sinar rembulan yang samar-samar menembus lebatnya hutan membantu penerangan mereka. Suzy kembali merasakannya. Bahaya itu serasa mendekatinya. Tubuhnya gemetar dan keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya. Ia semakin kuat menggenggam tangan Junho.

"Suzy-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" Junho terlihat khawatir melihat ketakutan Suzy. "Oppa, kita harus segera pergi dari sini,"

"Itulah yang ku inginkan, tapi sepertinya kita benar-benar tersesat," tiba-tiba Suzy merasakan sesuatu bergerak jauh di belakangnya. Pendengarannya semakin tajam. Ia bisa mendengar langkah kaki puluhan makhluk tak di kenal mendekat. "Oppa, ayo pergi!" Suzy menarik tangan Junho. Mereka berlari tanpa arah. Yang ada di pikiran Suzy hanya menjauh dari makhluk-makhluk itu. Ia tak ingin Junho bertemu mereka dan membuatnya dalam bahaya. Terlebih lagi ia tak ingin menunjukkan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Tidak untuk sekarang. "Suzy-ah, sebenarnya ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu? Kenapa kita berlari?" Junho masih kebingungan. Ia hanya ikut berlari tanpa tahu apapun. "Tetaplah berlari dan jangan menoleh ke belakang," Junho mengikuti perintah Suzy. Ia dapat merasakan gadisnya itu tiba-tiba punya kekuatan yang besar. Tangannya masih di genggam Suzy dengan erat. Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya. Beberapa meter di depannya tampak sebuah pondok tua. Ia tertegun. Tak ada pilihan lain selain berlindung di sana. Jika ia berbalik dan kembali berlari menembus gelapnya hutan, tak ada jaminan ia dan Junho bisa selamat. Ia menarik nafasnya.

"Oppa, sebaiknya kita berlindung di pondok itu sampai besok pagi. Terlalu berbahaya jika kita berada di hutan ini," ia menatap kekasihnya itu. "Geurae, kau benar. Kajja kita ke sana," mereka berdua menghampiri pondok tua itu. Junho mengetuk pintu kayu pondok. "Permisi, apa ada orang di dalam?" tak ada jawaban. Junho kembali mengetuk pintunya. Lama mereka menunggu, akhirnya sang pemilik membukakan pintunya. Walau hanya sedikit, tak mampu memeperlihatkan wajah sang pemilik. "Mau apa kalian?" suara sang pemilik tak terdengar ramah. "Maaf, kami tersesat. Bolehkah kami…."

"Aku tak menerima tamu," belum sampai Junho menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sang pemilik pondok hendak menutup kembali pintunya. Tapi secepat kilat Suzy menahan pintu itu. Memaksanya terbuka lebih lebar. "Kumohon, hanya untuk malam ini," Suara Suzy memohon. Pemilik pondok itu merasa familiar dengan suara Suzy. Ia membuka pintunya melihat siapa tamu tak di undang yang mengunjungi pondoknya itu. Matanya terbelalak melihat kehadiran Suzy. Gadis itu membungkuk memberi hormat pada pria tua pemilik pondok. Mata biru Suzy yang bercahaya di tempa sinar rembulan semakin membuat pria tua itu yakin bahwa yang berada di depannya memang Suzy.

"Aku hanya punya 1 kamar, kalian bisa menempati kamar itu," kini mereka berada di ruangan sang pemilik rumah yang sempit. "Tidak masalah, yang terpenting Suzy dapat beristirahat. Maaf, apa kau memiliki sedikit makanan? Kami sangat kelaparan," Junho berkata pelan sambil mengelus perutnya yang menjerit. Sang pemilik rumah menatapnya tajam. "Aku sudah menghabiskan waktuku untuk berdoa selama hampir 10 hari ini sebelum kalian datang. Dan selama itu pula aku tak makan dan minum. Apa yang kalian harapkan dariku? Tapi kurasa aku masih punya beberapa buah dan daun teh untuk di seduh," pria tua itu pergi ke bagian belakang pondok. "Dasar pelit!" gerutu Junho ketika pria tua itu menghilang di balik tembok. "Jangan berkata seperti itu, nanti dia bisa mendengarnya. Dia itu biksu pemarah, jika dia tahu kau bisa celaka oleh mantranya," Suzy memperingatkan.

"Darimana kau tahu? Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Eunggg… tidak, aku hanya asal menebaknya. Dari yang ku lihat, dia sepertinya bukan orang biasa,"

"Ya, kau benar. Hei! Dia sudah kembali," seru Junho ketika melihat sang biksu kembali dengan nampan berisi sepoci teh dan beberapa buah.

Entah karena kelelahan atau apa, kini Junho sudah terlelap. Suzy memandangi prianya itu. Garis-garis wajahnya begitu sempurna tanpa cela. Ia tersenyum. Gadis itu membuka jendela bilik tempat mereka beristirahat. Ia biarkan cahaya bulan masuk menerangi kamar. Matanya berubah menjadi biru bercahaya. Aura kebiruan menguar dari sekujur tubuh Suzy. Membentuk lidah api yang membungkus kulitnya. Cahaya biru keperakan menari-nari memenuhi ruangan. Seperti kunang-kunang yang bertebaran. Cahaya itu mengelilingi Junho, kemudian masuk ke dalam tubuh pria itu. Menembus lapisan kulitnya. Suzy beranjak dari duduknya. Ia tak mau mengambi resiko jika Junho terbangun dan mengetahui wujudnya sekarang. Gadis itu keluar kamar. Ia menapaki lantai kayu pondok tua itu yang berdecit-decit. Ia sampai di sebuah lukisan besar sebuah pegunungan. Ia geser lukisan itu dan tampaklah di depannya sebuah pintu rahasia. Ia buka pintu itu perlahan. Angin dingin dari ruangan di bawah berhembus menimpanya. Ia menuruni tangga kayu menuju sebuah ruangan rahasia milik sang biksu.

Suzy dapat melihat punggung sang biksu yang membelakanginya. Biksu itu berbalik. Walau ruangan itu hanya di terangi cahaya lilin yang sangat minim. Ia tahu wujud Suzy telah berubah. Mata kebiruannya berpendar di antara keremangan ruangan itu. "Kenapa kau berada di sini?" suara sang biksu menggema. Suzy tak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap biksu itu dengan manic birunya. "Tempat ini sangat berbahaya dan kau malah membawa manusia itu! Apa kau mau mengorbankan nyawamu dan manusia itu kepada iblis-iblis kejam itu?" Suzy tetap tak bergeming. Ia diam di tempat seperti patung. Hanya hembusan nafas yang menandakan ia masih bernyawa. "Kau hanya akan mempersulit orang itu. Sadarlah dan menyerahlah menjadi manusia. Makhluk sepertimu musathil menjadi manusia,"

To Be Continued


End file.
